After The First
by starstruckk123
Summary: Begins after the 3x12 episode, Spencer and Toby are unable to keep their hands off of each other since the first time.
1. Country Club

"Names?" The doorman asked, Peter Hastings sighed, "Really? We come here nearly every weekend and you're still asking me my name? Hastings, Peter Hastings." Toby looked up, even the ceiling was fancy, right now. He was way out of his comfort zone, Peter wanted to come to the Country Club to celebrate winning his latest case. Spencer recently had been distant from her family but had agreed to join them as long as she could bring Toby. They were seated, and before long Spencer and Toby had grown bored. All Veronica and Peter discussed were upcoming defense cases, and Melissa was glaring at Toby and stabbing her chicken so threateningly, he had to stay permanently leaning over towards Spencer. Spencer glanced up at Toby, she felt terrible for dragging him along, but since recently...since the night he had returned to Rosewood, she hadn't wanted him to go very far. It was that night that sparked this need off. Before, she had adored both touching him and feeling his touch, but now she loved it. With their first night together in mind, she blindly reached under the table, taking Toby's wrist lightly, she wrapped her fingers around it, bringing it over to rest on her thigh. Toby, who was sitting beside her, raised an eyebrow but didn't look over at her. Toby had noticed the change in her too, but he liked it. Wherever they were, whatever they were doing, they had to be touching in some way. Whereas before they were content with each others company. Stretching her hand over his, she continued to smile and nod occasionally at what her parents were saying, she guided his hand a little higher. He could feel the material of her skirt moving up towards her waist more and more. There was nothing he wanted more than to sneak a peek under the table at the view, but he restrained himself. He waited and waited but Spencer made no move to guide his hand any higher, so he took a bold step. Sliding his hand along her skin until he was just able to reach out and stroke the material of her panties with his fingertips. Spencer almost fell out of her seat, coughing a little to cover up her sudden movement. Pretending he was looking over his shoulder, he managed to get his head a little closer to her ear. "You started this, now I'm going to finish it," he whispered, his breath on her skin making her shiver. The material under his fingers was damp by now, and her thighs were hot. She felt the urge to squeeze her legs together but she didn't want to wind Toby up any further.

"Do you know what?" Toby said out of nowhere, "I would just love to hear just why Spencer wants to go to UPenn and how important it is to her," he grinned at first her parents, then at Spencer. Who glared at him, "Spencer? Tell Toby what this college means to you," her father encouraged. Spencer opened her mouth to talk, just as Toby inched his fingers under the material of her panties, giving her clit a quick pinch. Instead of words, a yelp escaped her mouth. "Oh you want to go there that much huh?" Toby asked, taking his fingers off of her clit, he ran his middle fingers along her lips, keeping his eyes on her face. "Spencer," her father urged her to start the story. "Well I um..I saw...um," she stumbled over her words, surprised she could even manage that much. "Actually I feel kind of queasy, I think I need to get some fresh air," Spencer said apologetically, shrugging at her parents. Shoving his hand off of her leg, she stood up from the table. "Toby." He glanced up at her, "I need you in case I start feeling faint," she said through gritted teeth. Toby let out a loud sigh, "Fine," he groaned, "We won't be long," Spencer said to her father who was already moving on with his conversation topic. He merely waved a hand in their direction. Spencer took the end of Toby's sleeve, dragging him into the lobby and then down the hall where the conference rooms were situated. He thought she was angry, and the way she was marching confirmed that she was. Yanking open a door, she stuck her head in, "Good," she commented, walking in. Toby frowned, following her willingly now. She reached around him, closing the door. "Uh Spence, I can't see," he pointed out. "You don't need to see, just feel," she breathed, he could tell she was close. "Wha-" He was cut off as she crushed her lips against his, her hands straight away pulling and tugging at the buttoned up shirt. "Woah, woah, woah," he pulled his head up so she couldn't reach his mouth. This didn't stop her, and she simply pressed her lips against his neck. "Are we in a janitor's closet?" He asked, not really expecting an answer from her right now. "Why is there so many buttons?" She hissed, he hadn't even noticed she had started to undo them. This recently revealed side of Spencer always amused Toby, when he had first met her he thought of her as being slightly uptight. He couldn't have been more wrong though. "Finally," she muttered, he was snapped out of his thoughts as she pushed his shirt off of his arms.

"Spencer, we're in the middle of dinner," he said, leaning against the wall. He wasn't about to leave though, not if she wanted to be here. Toby could feel her hands on his belt, he should really watch her more carefully, but he could barely see anything right now. Pulling the belt from the loops, she dropped that to the floor too, and set about unzipping his jeans, watching them slide to the floor. Setting a hand over his taut abdomen, she dropped to the floor, taking his boxers down with her other hand. Toby shifted from foot to foot as he felt the cold air hit him. Trailing her hand from his stomach to his hip, she pressed a kiss against his thigh. "What are you doing?" He asked, though he knew exactly what was about to happen. Adjusting her position on her knees, she daringly stuck her tongue out, touching the tip of his cock. It was enough to cause a groan to emit his mouth. Gripping his hip a little harder, she decided they didn't have time for her to tease him. Wrapping her lips around him, she slid her head down a couple of inches. Toby cursed under his breath, reaching out to locate her hair, pulling it off of her face. When she had asked him to come to the Country Club, he had not expected this, though with how frisky she had been lately, he should have known. She was so focused right now on pleasing him, she was pushing herself down further, attempting to take more of him into her mouth than she had ever managed before. He could feel her gag around him, "Spencer, don't," he said softly. "Stand up," he added, she didn't respond to him right away, keeping her hot mouth over his sensitive member for another few moments. Licking her lips, she stood up, smoothing his hands from his chest to his shoulders. "I don't think it's fair that I'm naked and you're fully clothed now, do you?" He asked, not waiting for an answer, he bent slightly, finding the hem of her skirt, tugging it down to join his on the floor. She wriggled happily, knowing what was happening now. Sliding his hands under the silk that made up her top, tapping her stomach lightly before edging the shirt over her head. She shivered as the cool air hit her breasts, with only one piece of clothing between them, he pulled her closer again. She could feel his now hardened cock resting against her stomach, she had been restless ever since she had placed his hand on her thigh. She also knew they didn't have long, but so did he. Hooking his fingers into the hem of her panties, he drew them down her legs, following them down. He kissed her stomach, just under her belly button, he blew cold air onto her center, making her legs tremble slightly. "Toby," she whined, he raised his eyebrows, more than amused now. Keeping down, he pushed her legs apart, holding onto her thighs tightly. Sliding a finger inside of her, he knew she was more than ready to take him. Standing up fully, she practically attacked him as he did so.

"Easy, easy," he chuckled, running his hands from her waist, round to the small of her back. Resting his lips against her cheek, he leaned down a little more, gripping her thighs and pulling her up. Spencer automatically locked them around his waist, she was going to kill him soon. Pulling her around a little, he held her away from him with one hand, positioning himself at her entrance with his free one. Despite her enthusiasm, she was still extremely inexperienced and he knew she would still probably feel some pain so he knew he had to go easy on her. "Ready?" He asked quietly. She rested her forehead on his shoulder, "More than," she said into the skin there. Easing himself inside of her, he marvelled at her warmth, the way she gripped onto him tightly. Spencer thought she would be able to manage without kissing him for a few moments, but it was proving impossible and he soon felt her mouth back against his. Pushing her tongue past his lips, she let it battle with his own as he moved both his hips and hers together. As soon as she got used to the pace, she ground into him after he pushed into her fully. A growl escaped his throat, and as soon as she heard it, she smiled against his mouth. "Toby," she moaned, lacing her fingers through where his hair met the nape of his neck. He was warm and he smelt so good, she was in ecstasy. She had to pull away from his mouth to steady her breathing, but it was a bad idea. As soon as he wasn't covering her mouth anymore, she let out a scream, it wasn't all that quiet either. Toby snapped his eyes open in shock, before laughing as best he could this turned on. The way she was tightening around him was telling Toby that she was close. Shamelessly, he moved his hands to her ass, pulling her against him harder, pushing into her with as much force as he could manage in this position. Spencer moved her mouth to his neck, biting down on the flesh there as her orgasm washed over her. There was no way they would get away with another scream like that. Feeling her tremble around him was enough bring him over the edge, as soon as she was done, she pulled herself away from him. Groaning at the loss of contact, dropping back onto her knees. Quickly covering him again as he released himself. Okay, she had never done this before and he didn't have any time to insist she not do it. Swallowing as much as she could, she cleaned him up quickly. He expected her to stand up for another kiss, but instead, she picked up his boxers and raised them back up his legs. Pulling up his jeans too, she handed him his belt and shirt. She stayed on the floor while she got dressed, standing back up, she let out a breath. Pushing his hands away from where he was doing up the buttons, she did them up herself. "I love you," she said, kissing his ear quickly. Opening the door, they both tumbled out into the corridor again. "How do I look?" She asked. "Hot," he replied. "Not what I meant, but thank you," she grinned, he reached out, taking her hand and pushing his fingers through hers. "How long have we been?" She looked up at him, "Too long," he replied. "Oh well, I'm not so hungry any more..." She squeezed his hand.


	2. A Girl Can Dream

"No, don't stop, please...oh oh God, please just keep...keep," she was running out of words to say, her hands fisting in his hair. His head was firmly between her legs, and he certainly wasn't holding back. Toby's tongue was making her tremble, her heart was pounding against her rib cage. He gripped her thighs, pulling them onto his strong shoulders as he plunged his tongue deeper inside of her. "Toby...Toby...Toby...I think I'm going to-" Spencer sat up with a jolt, her body was covered in a cold sweat, her clothes felt heavy against her skin and there was definitely no Toby around. Running a hand through her hair, she grabbed her phone off of her bedside locker to check the time. Three in the morning, she felt like screaming, she felt hot all over and there was nothing she could do about it. Well, there was but she had never been into the whole playing with yourself thing. Flicking through the contacts on her phone she paused at his, would it be terribly selfish for her to ring him? She knew his voice would be the only thing that could help her get back to that wonderful dream she'd been having. Hitting call, she held it up to her ear hoping he wouldn't be too annoyed at being woken up. It was a Saturday night so she knew he didn't have work tomorrow. After five rings he picked up, "Spencer?" Asked a groggy voice from the other end of the line. "Toby I can't sleep and it's your fault, well it's not your fault but you woke up me up. Wait no, dream you woke me up and now I can't sleep, I just feel hot and I can't lie still. My heart is beating way too fast for it to be normal and I-" Toby cut her off, "Spencer, Spencer." She let out a breath, "Keep saying that and I'm going to-"

"Hey!" Toby said, a lot louder than he had been saying her name. "What? I kind of called you so you could help me!" She whined, lifting a leg and letting it drop heavily back down onto the bed. "Spencer, it's three in the morning, I need to sleep. Look just count sheep or something," he sighed, she could hear him yawn on the other end of the line. "Oh, okay," she frowned, hanging up quickly, feeling very much like a little girl who had just been scolded. Tossing and turning, she peeled back the comforter off of her body before pulling it back over her. She let out a hiss of frustration, sliding her hand under her shorts she grazed her fingers along the outside of her panties. This definitely wasn't as good as someone else doing this. Her hand snapped back out quickly as she heard a knock. Slipping out of bed she walked towards the door, pulling it open, she shut it again, frowning. She heard the knock again, averting her gaze to the window she nearly squealed. Rushing over, she pulled it open. Toby tumbled into the room, cursing as he knocked his elbow against the frame. He shut the window after him, before turning back to her. "You will be the death of me, you know that?" He unzipped the leather jacket, flinging it onto the vibrant red chair beside him. "So this dream you had, how did it go exactly?" He asked curiouly, she stepped towards him, taking his hand. Sliding it under her shorts, she pushed his fingers against her panties, her eyes shut in pleasure. He didn't object to it, watching her face, how her mouth hung slightly open. "Seems like lately I've become your sex toy," he said, moving his hand against her of his own accord now. "Do you have a problem with that?" She managed to string together, pressing his fingers harder against where she needed him most. A whimper escaped her mouth, she let go of his hand, moving her own towards his shoulders. He slid his free hand to the small of her back, pushing her against his hand a little harder. "Christ Spencer, what were you dreaming of, I think you've ruined these panties," he chuckled, she glared up at him but couldn't keep her eyes harsh as she saw his face. "You, I was dreaming of you," she nibbled nervously on her bottom lip. "And what exactly was I doing?" He asked, backing her towards the bed. "Well, I was here on this bed," she started, he nodded, slipping his hand from under her shorts much to her disappointment. Lifting her, he set her back down on the bed, "Like this?" She shook her head, adjusting herself so she was under the blankets. "And where was I?"

"You had your shirt off," she said quickly, Toby nodded his head just once before pulling the t-shirt over his head. Spencer clasped her hands together happily, "Now where was I?" He asked, this question shook Spencer a little. She hadn't thought about it before, but it was pretty embarrassing to say exactly what he was doing. "I uh oh I don't remember to be honest," she stammered, he crossed his arms over his chest. She wished he hadn't done this, as it caused his biceps to bulge, "Spencer," he said in a low voice. She wriggled against the sheets, she was so wound up and she saw what he was doing as being difficult. Smirking slightly, he nodded once again, lifting the bottom corner of the blanket, he found her ankle. Sliding his hand up from there, he ducked his head under the blanket, crawling his way onto the bed and more importantly, in between her legs. She almost began trembling again, then and there. His hands skimmed up, over her knees and rested on her thighs. Even from under the blankets, he could hear how unsteady her breathing was. Smiling to himself, he hooked his hands through her panties, pulling them down before realising there was no way he could get them off without moving. Shrugging, he pulled hard enough at them so they had no choice but to rip. Hearing her gasp, he wondered whether he should feel bad or not, but her hand came under the blankets, stroking the top of his head. He could smell her arousal, and that caused his pants to become sufficiently tighter. Pecking the skin on the inside of her thighs, he purposely avoided where he knew she wanted him. Sliding his hands under her legs, he pulled them onto his shoulders, just like he had done in the dream. Running his tongue along her lips, he took his time in winding her up. Parting them slowly, his tongue instantly met with her clit. Taking it between his teeth, he gave it a sharp nip, figuring she was turned on enough for it not to hurt. Spencer let out a cry of delight, and Toby wondered whether or not to shut her up. He presumed her parents were here, their cars were outside. He took her clit into his mouth, sucking the sensitive bud gently. Spencer bucked her hips towards his face, the hands in his hair tightening as she felt her stomach flip. He moved away from her clit, pushing his tongue inside her, marvelling at the warmth that greeted him. That was enough to send Spencer completely over the edge, she practically yelled his name over and over again, and in his position there was nothing he could do to shut her up. Her body was spasming around him, and he smiled to himself as her legs tightened around his neck.

"Toby?" She finally managed, peeling back the blankets far enough so that she could see his head. He grinned up at her, licking his lips before making his way out of the bed. Grabbing his jacket, he pulled it on, before fixing the blankets around her. Leaning down, he pressed his mouth against her forehead. "Go to sleep you crazy lady," he chuckled, before heading towards the window and making his way out of it effortlessly.


End file.
